AMJ Spyware,Phishing,Malware,etc
Spyware is a category of software for computers. Spyware is a software that collects some data, usually without the computer users' knowledge. Very often this data is then sent over the internet to a third party, which can use it for something. Very often, this is used for marketing. But spyware can also be used to get data from computers that they should not know. It can be used as a keylogger which can see what you are typing into the internet. Keyloggers can steal important information like passwords that you type. Phishing is a way that criminals get sensitive information (like usernames and passwords). It is also a way of social engineering. Very often phishing is done by electronic mail. This mail appears to come from a bank or other service providers. It usually says that because of some change in the system the users need to re-enter their username/password to confirm them. The emails usually are linked to a page that looks almost like the real bank. Phishing allows criminals to get access to bank accounts, or other accounts like shopping, auction or gaming accounts. It can also be used for identity theft. Malware is a kind of software that becomes installed on a computer without the p3rson using the computer knowing or wanting it. There are different kinds of malware that can harm computers, such as viruses and spyware. Malware can be difficult to remove, even by using programs designed to remove malware from computers. Computer viruses are harmful (bad) computer programs. Viruses can get rid of or damage files on a computer. Another special form of virus is worm, which was released, for the first time, on the internet on January 24, 2003. A worm is a series of computer instructions that makes copies of itself and sends it to other computers. Adware is an advertising computer program that can be installed by other people on someone's computer, sometimes without their permission. It is a controversial topic because sometimes business companies put the program there so they can see what people are doing or what web pages are they browsing. Then, they put an advertisement that is of the same subject as the web page the person is looking at. This can be good if the person is trying to buy something, but many people do not want advertisement pop-ups or banners. Many people also do not want other people to find out what they are doing or what web pages are they browsing. A Trojan (Trojan horse) is a kind of special computer program. Trojans are programs that pretend to do something but in reality they do something else, such as allow a stranger access a computer and change it and read its information. In some cases the user notices the problem but in many cases they don't. Spyware programs are current examples of programs that way in that way. It is rare to get a Trojan in your computer by merely visiting a website, though it can happen. Usually a Trojan attaches itself to something you download, such as music, wallpapers, games and especially executable files (.exe). Nagware is a software or programming that routinely issues a pop-up window or other form of visual interface asking the user to register a product, purchase an application or take another form of action. Nagware is typically used in reference to shareware, which typically offers a free-trial period of use for the application and then requests that the user purchase the rights to use the software indefinitely. The term gets its name from the idea that the reminders "nag" the user into taking some particular action as they will keep appearing until the desired action has been performed. The reminder window that appears on the monitor often is referred to as the nag screen. Nag screens typically pop up when the application is activated and also when the user quits the program but can appear at any time during the application's use. A Wiki is a type of website that lets anyone create and change its pages. The word is an internet slag, wiki is a word from Hawaiian meaning "fast" or "speed". Every wiki can be changed or edited by anyone, although some important pages cannot be changed by anyone. Wikis are central places where we all can share, add or read information. Wikis allow information from all around the world to be collected. In a wiki people can write pages together. If one person writes something wrong, then the next person can correct it. The next person can also add something new to the page. Because of this the page gets better whenever someone changes it. If someone write information that is very obviously wrong, and the person actually wanted to vandalize, it would be change by the administrators and the person will not be able to change the wiki any more. People can discuss there as well. Discussion can make people understand things better, or give people a chance to explain their views.